Milk
by Tru Mel Meiko Mei Ling
Summary: Super short Mikage x Yuusei oneshot. Fetish warning.


"Yuu?" the breath of her lover's name left her delicate lips as she turned towards the direction of the closed door behind her. Leaning against the door to their daughter's bedroom, Yuusei stood with both hands behind his back and a small smirk dressed across his face. "She's already asleep," he stated; his tone low and obviously distracted as he beheld his new wife in front of him. The hungry look in his eyes certainly did not go unnoticed. Nor did it go unwelcomed. Knowing that all the doors and windows were shut and concealed, Mikage unbuttoned her white blouse and pulled it down her shoulders. Its soft folds gathered around her generous curves as if its fabric was made out of water and pronounced the round fullness of her breasts. The silken skin that did reveal itself was more than an invitation for her husband and he swiftly made his way over to her. The gap between them dissipated and the grasp of his firm hands about her flesh was the only thing that mattered at that moment. Deep steady breaths wavered from him as his fingers impatiently pulled the blouse down, popping some buttons in the process. A sudden gasp drifted from her from the action, but her whole body began to shudder when she felt him pinch both nipples through her clothing. "Y-Yuusei…!" she breathed, clawing at his chest. "You like that, don't you, Mikage?" he taunted, touching his forehead to hers. A partial gasp was all she could muster as a dark red blush seeped over her fair skin. Yuusei moved his fingers away and inspected the teased buds. The tiny darkened spots on her blouse filled his gaze and his azure eyes glistened at the sight. He loved milking her like this.

"Ha…" she panted, long beyond the bashfulness of telling him to not stare, and yanked her top the rest of the way off. Her large globes bounced healthily in being freed and immediately they were covered by Yuusei's ravaging mouth. The next thing she knew, Mikage was laying back first atop the sofa near the front door and Yuusei was above her with one knee in the cushions. One hand rolled over her milky breasts while his other hand unfastened his belt and slacks. Wanton mewls and whines of want fluttered from her, harmonizing with his carnal moans as he suckled her eagerly. "Mm Yuu…sei…" she whispered, running her hands through his spiked locks, getting lost in the labyrinth of its composition as well as the delectable ministrations that made her body sing. "Yes Mikage?" he murmured, holding the dribbling bud between his teeth and loving the warm feel of it trailing down his chin. He pulled away just enough to watch the creamy liquid dapple her skin; giving it a light glow as it caught in the light above. Once his thirst was quenched, he rid himself of his pants and slid 3 fingers into her. The moment her back arched and she called out his name, he exchanged his fingers for something much thicker and eased into her.

His movements were slow at first; good enough to tease her as well as ready her to receive more of him. The more she called his name, the higher his determination to please her rose, as did the propensity of his thrusts. He enjoyed making tender, endearing love to her. Leaning down slightly, he scooped her into his arms and held her gently to his chest. Automatically, she laced her arms around his neck and held on for dear life as she rode him. Her hips rolled in half-circular motions atop him, making him moan loudly and loll his head back. Taking this opportunity, she lifted herself until the tip of him barely kissed her entrance before her walls swallowed him whole. Another lusty tone drifted from him and she placed both hands behind his head to bring him into a sultry, heated kiss. Their tongues entwined, amplifying the sensitivity to every other motion and movement they made. Without warning, Mikage tensed her body and shuddered as her first climax lapped over her. Yuusei silently acknowledged this and placed both hands on her hips. Gently, he guided her into making steady deep movements atop his meager length. Before long, she gripped at his hair as another orgasm took her breath away.

"Mikage…" he whispered, raising his hips slight to meet her rhythm. Then, within the next few seconds, he was standing, cradling her in his arms while he thrust madly into her. Her full breasts crushed against his chest, the compactness causing them to spill rivulets of milk over his exposed torso and slither down inbetween their junction. The tactility of it only urged him to quicken his pace and he hugged her tightly when his ultimate sparked through him. Mikage cried out his name yet again, and he did the same for her. As the sensual high faded, Yuusei kneeled down on the couch and gingerly laid her on its welcoming cushions.

Oxygen was a necessity that they both greedily drank in as they caught their breath. "You just… couldn't wait, could you?" she smiled; her gentle face tinted with a hint of a blush. Taking in another deep breath, her husband looked to her with mischief sparkling in his eyes. "Can you blame me…? I would have controlled myself if you hadn't looked at me the way you did…"

"I can say the same for you…!"

"Oh?" Yuusei smirked, nearing closer to her and giving her a playful look. "I could always prove you wrong…"

"You BOTH gave each other the same look! Seriously…!"

The two lovers froze from the new, but oddly familiar female voice. Looking up, Mikage attempted to cover herself while Yuusei moved in front of her to shield her nudity from the voyeur feline. "Scooby?"

"That's me"

"How did you get in here?" Mikage inquired, feeling less threatened than she probably should have. With a shrug, Scooby gestured towards the front door. "It was unlocked, so I let myself in…." she trailed off, glancing down at Yuusei, "and apparently, so did he. Not bad. A little small, but not bad. You performed better than Jack ever would have."

A/N: Scooby is an awesome OC created by my friend Mika/Scooby82101 I just had to add her in there ^^


End file.
